


The Bloody Surface

by Yuki__Akiyama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm trying...???, It's really just horrible horrible writing, but like????, eh, kinda wanna say angst, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki__Akiyama/pseuds/Yuki__Akiyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"H-hey, C-chat?"<br/>"Shh, milady."<br/>"I-I'm sorry. G-g-goodbye." Ladybug coughed.<br/>"M-mil-...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloody Surface

**Author's Note:**

> You see, I kinda got this idea from a shitpost I made. Also, that shitpost is about Adrien blushing, hahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, since this is still fresh in my mind, here you go!

_This was never really something she really wanted. Or anything Chat probably thought up of. Or well in this case, Adrien._

 

All Marinette wanted to do today was simple, defeat the akuma, go home and take a shower, and go to bed. That wan't going to happen to happen today, now was it? At this point all she knew, (or Ladybug at the said time) wanted was Chat to _**fucking arrive.**_ As Ladybug dodged a couple shots, Chat finally arrive, but before he could really do anything, the akumatized victim hit Ladybug pretty quickly.

And by quickly, I mean **holy shit I did not see that.**

Chat, stared at Ladybug before rushing full speed to get her away. He was going to scream, dashing through the roads trying to get to the hospital. He was crying, while as he held the girl close, whispering words of hope to the two heroes. The akuma kept getting closer, and closer. Chat did a quick swing before reaching his location.

"Chat?"

"Yes, m-milady?" Chat cried silently.

"I... I h-hope yo-you're n-not u-upset w-with.. m-m-me." Ladybug whispered.

"P-pardon...?"

He got Ladybug inside and left the room as they went and patched her up. How did she get hit? How did this even happen? Why is this even happening? Before the boy could even start his next thought, Marinette's parents bashed through the doors.

"Marinette!"

"Only Ladybug's in that room, though."

Two seconds before everything clicked for _Chat_ anyways.

"We know Chat."

An old man walked in.

"Hello, Chat. Hi Sabrine and Tom."

"Hello Fu."

What.

Plagg got tried and undid the transformation.

"CAMBERT!"

"Plagg?!"

"You still haven't changed much have you, Plagg?"

"Hi to you too, Fu."

As Marinette's parents entered the room along with Fu and Plagg. Adrien just stared at the wall to process the information. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug sat behind him. _He screwed up any and all of his chances with Ladybug because her civilian form had fallen for his civilian form._ It already was bad enough that he had messed up and had Marinette/Ladybug seriously hurt. 

"Hey Adrien. Were you disappointed?"

Before Marinette could get a proper answer, Adrien fainted.

"ADRIEN?! _Wait, he was blushing._ " Marinette cracked a smile.

(LATER)

Adrien had awoken up at sometime later, and saw pink walls. It was a small homey room. There was Marinette working at something on a chair.

"Marinette...?"

"Bonjour, mon chaton."

"EHH?!" Adrien blushed. "Uh, uhm. Uh, M-Marinette...? W-what am I d-doing h-h-here?" 

"You fainted, so I finished the akuma and took you here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And since then, Marinette and Adrien's personalities completely changed with each other.

Adrien acts like Chat w/ Marinette and Mari just manages to completely make him blushed and flustered.


End file.
